1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable cantilever having a supporting arm, a jib and a strut extending between said supporting arm and said jib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The three main members which together form a cantilever describe or define, respectively, by nature a triangle. Such triangle is obviously considerably space consuming during storage and shipment thereof and in order to solve this problem the known cantilevers are dismounted into various single parts for storage or shipment, respectively, thereof. On job site these separate parts must be then again mounted, connected to each other. If such cantilevers are intended for a temporary installation only, for instance, expositions, they are of a foldable construction; however the hitherto known foldable cantilevers are of a complicated and expensive design.